Love Unveils Secret
by Twilight Droplets
Summary: "As I look into his eyes, a thought swirls in mind. Could I really love again? And be the person far from the selfish, idiotic person I am now."What will happen if the Teen Legend Edward goes out of his way to befriend this strange but unique girl Bella who's a part of a secret she herself doesn't know? All Human!
1. Preface

**Hi Everyone!**  
 **Well, it's my first story. ! OMG! I'm so excited!** **So here's the summery (once again):**

 _ **"As I look into his eyes, a thought swirls in mind. Could I really love again? And be the person far from the selfish, idiotic person I am now." A dark secret, Bella thinks she's the one to blame but is it really the truth? What will happen if the Teen Legend Edward goes out of his way to befriend this strange but unique girl Bella who's a part of a secret she herself doesn't know?**_

 **Disclaimer:How I wish I owned Twilight(and surely EDWARD) but it's just not possible *cries*. Oh God? Why didn't thee make Stephenie's fate mine? *cries again*...**

 **Please let me know how you feel about it.**

 **So, on with it...**

* * *

PREFACE

I had never given much thought to love. Well who was I kidding? Of course there had been numerous times when I wondered how it would be if I truly ever fell in love. But frankly I was never one of those obsessed-with-the-idea-of-love girls. Sure, I had had my fair share fantasies, fantasies about falling in love, feeling loved, loving someone with the depth of my heart and then the happily ever after. But that's it, nothing more. I would like to believe that love in its purest form exists, but alas! I don't think it does.

 _Well, this would have been my answer if you would have asked me a couple of months ago. But now…_

I'm damn sure it _does exist_ as I peeked at him from under my eye lashes. Every part of my soul fully aware of his presence. My darkest secrets and my self-hatred forgotten for the first time since that day. My eyes bore into his scorching yet soft green ones. A million of emotions swirling in the sea of green. The most obvious ones being happiness, excitement, concern and….love? I wondered briefly if he too felt the same way about me as I sure as hell did for him.

For the first time after ' _that'_ I felt that maybe I could love again and not be the most selfish person alive. I smiled and almost reflexively the corners of his lips turned up, revealing the crooked smile I had fallen for. He visually relaxed.

It's funny how life works, how time works, how emotions work, and most of all….how love works. There I sat thinking that I wouldn't ever be able to love someone without hurting that person. And here I am, thinking that maybe I should move on, embrace my selfish being (although I have already done it). And this time there wouldn't be any stupid mistakes or intentional ones, no more carelessness.

Finally start a new chapter in my life….maybe an all new story.

But my past isn't something that could be easily forgotten. The harm I conflicted on my dearest one can't be left behind.

I still remember that day, so vividly that sometimes I wonder if it's even possibly to remember something so vividly which took place _months_ ago….

I hear it even now, her cry. I see it even now, her soft blue eyes open wide with fear. It hadn't been much days since she embraced the world but I think those days were enough for her to at least realize what fear was. I still blame myself for it. I often ask myself how cruel I am for being such a heartless person. Had I no regard for her safety, for her life? Was I such a heartless soul? Am I still that heartless soul? Would I be right if I allow myself to love again?

But now as I see him, I think it would be alright if I let myself love again. Maybe I could be a selfless person, far from being cruel and selfish person I am now.

* * *

 **Loved it? Hated it? Mid(love:hate) it? Let me know!**

 **You know, it'll make my life if you review. So please hit the review tab! Well, It's just down there...(not much effort required)...So please please pretty please!**


	2. La Push

Hey Guys. It's me again. I am soo sorry to keep you guys waiting for this long but I didn't think I would continue my story. But now I've made my mind. I will continue it.

So, READ THIS OR ELSE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING

• Charlie and Renee are still married and I don't plan on changing it any time soon.

• Renee has left Bella and Charlie for a while.

• Jacob hasn't been introduced in the story YET.

Disclaimer: Any characters recognised by you are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot and some of the characters.

Once again, Lemme know how you feel about the story so far.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

BELLA POV

Some days I went to La Push to clear my head from the incident that still haunted my sleep at night, maybe it would forever. Today happened to be one of them. To be true, nowadays almost every day happened to be that day.

The constant yet gentle rippling of the waves soothed my inner soul.

Sure it wasn't successful in making me forget the incidents of the past but still it calmed my heart beyond the peace I doubt I'll ever feel in heaven. I've often been told by Charlie that I scream in my sleep, not usual screams, but blood-curdling ones. Actually, those screams arose from the nightmares I had.

Taking a deep breath, I thought that I should go to the cliff now.

I dangled my legs off the cliff.

I had never been brave enough to dangle my legs off the cliff, let alone try cliff diving. But now when there wasn't any reason for a selfish being like me to enjoy a precious gift like life, I had less reasons to live.

Perhaps these less reasons was only one reason, perhaps it was just because Charlie would starve to death if won't cook for him, considering the fact that he only knew how to make toast.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I turned my head behind, from where sound of footsteps was coming.

The sound got nearer and nearer and so did _he_.

I faintly registered a boy but as I saw him more clearly my whole focus was directed at him.

He was, indeed, the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. His beauty had pulled me out from my despair depression. He had a messy hair of an unusual reddish brown colour. But its messiness instead of making him untidy like, made him all the more sexy and attractive unruly hair.

His face was like an angel's, so devastatingly and inhumanly beautiful.

I thought that his perfection could grant him the Mr Too-perfect-to-stop-ogling award any day.

But there was something else, despite his godlike structure, his scorching green eyes held a very intense emotion, they were like endless pits however on the other hand they looked like the door to his soul whose key was lost. The green sea of his eyes held some deep grief.

His face showed an ounce of excitement but his eyes betrayed him.

For some strange reason I wanted to see light in those eyes not only that but also be the reason for their light.

For some strange reason I was attracted to him.

"Hey" He said in his velvet voice. The voice that could put a nightingale to shame. "I am new here. Just shifted from California."

I remembered Charlie telling me something about someone shifting to Forks. And for a place like Forks this was a very major topic to discuss. News travelled fast here considering the small size of the town and when they would get to know a boy this hot had come to forks, the gossip would increase to a very high level.

"I am Edward Cullen by the way. May I know your name?"

"It's Bella. Bella Swan."

And everything changed from that day.

* * *

The review tab is just there…..yes there, there….aaannnnddd YOU GOT IT. So now just click it and leave a review.

Please please please pretty please!


	3. Nightmare

Hiiiiiii! How was the weekend guys? Well I am not even sure that it was the weekend in your countries but still…..

I hope I didn't take too long that you stopped reading my story but 2 days wait is acceptable isn't it? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, just the plot of this story though I very much desire to own it. Any characters you recognize are born from Stephenie Meyer's brilliant mind works.

I hope you like it…..

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Nightmare

BELLA POV

"It's Bella. Bella Swan." I said.

"So…Bella…" I cut him off.

"Well, you know, it's actually Isabella, but everyone here calls me Bella and I like Bella more" accompanied by mumbling "Why the heck am I telling this bizarre unknown boy my name story"

"Me too" he said

"What?"

"No, nothing, I was just saying I like Bella more too. It suits you."

"Thanks."

The conversation was getting awkward until he just came nearer to the cliff and…..jumped…..or dived, whatever but the boy had just jumped. I stared in horror towards Edward. A twisted feeling invaded my stomach. It was like I was scared of something.

Suddenly it dawned on me that, that Edward boy must be an expert in cliff diving after all he did say he was from California, didn't he? Cliff diving was very common there.

Realizing I should probably go home now, I decided abandon my thoughts.

 **_o_O_o_**

 _There was bright light everywhere blinding my eyes. It started to dim as I noticed a figure faraway making its way towards me._

 _As the body got closer it became clearer. I assumed it must be a girl as I could make out long hair. The surroundings changed into my house and I figured I was standing at the head of the staircase while the girl I saw was at the foot of the staircase. She had soft blue eyes and an innocent face._

 _She stared at me, and jerked as if she had just realised something. Her face no longer showed the confusion but pure hatred and anger._

 _"You!" She bellowed, pointing a finger at me. "Get away from me!"_

 _"But I don't even know you." I said in confusion._

 _"Stop acting Bella. Don't you ever get tired of it? You sure as hell know me and your pathetic acting isn't going to soften my feelings for you. You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human. Hell, you're not even a human but an animal as your humanity evaporated the day you killed me!" She yelled._

 _"But…"I strutted._

 _"SELFISH!" She spat._

 _A tear rolled down my cheek as my heartbeat picked up pace but before I could say anything else she vanished or perhaps I was teleported to another place._

 _Sitting, just a foot away from me, was a big torch of fire? The fire wasn't its usual shade but a strange bright red shade. A hand tapped at my shoulder, making me turn around with a jerk. I was met with two childish blue eyes. They belonged to another lady and I knew her. She was my….._

 _"Isabella" My mother said in an eerie voice making Goosebumps arise on my arms and neck._

 _I had still not recovered from my strange interaction with the blue-eyed girl and my mind was running possibilities as to who she could be. She had sounded so familiar. My mind was pulled away from my train of thoughts as my mother came near me._

 _"You took her away. You took her away from me!" and then she left me. Alone in this mysterious world._

 _And then the world changed a mysterious, strange but soothing and peaceful green colour. "It wasn't your fault Bella" A velvety voice whispered around me. It sounded so convincing, so….soothing._

I woke with a jerk, my hand flying to my neck. My breathing quickened. I got down from my bed heading straight to the bathroom to wash my face.

My cheeks were flushed as I saw my chocolate brown eyes staring back at me from the mirror.

Thereafter I couldn't sleep.

* * *

So, how was it? Did it meet your expectations?

Guys, you know you can PM me anytime if you wanna suggest something to me or just want someone to talk to you cuz I am here guys, for you.

I will SURELY reply. : )

Please review! Please please please pretty please!


	4. Second Sight

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I'm gonna tell the truth. It broke my heart to see so less reviews. I didn't wanna write again. But I did. For you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Second Sight

BELLA POV

I had been up for two hours now.

"Breakfast's ready, Bells. You don't want to be late for school, do you?" Charlie called out.

Changing into a sweat shirt and jeans quickly, I hurried down the stairs. But as I look at each one of the steps I look through the emptiness of the space. Each thought, each memory, each reason to smile, lost. Her cry, her despair consuming my body.

"Hurry up, Bells. What's taking you so long?"

"Pull yourself together Bella" I whispered to myself. "It isn't your fault that the almighty gave you you two left feet."

Little did I know that what I thought was my mistake, had never been my mistake. That mistake wasn't because of my clumsiness or selfishness. It ran deeper than I could ever think.

Little did I know that if I got to know the real truth, my heart would be shattered into a million pieces.

And little did I know that the one to join those million pieces to form a heart that beat again entered through the gateway of my life.

 **_o_O_o_**

I parked my red Chevy and headed towards the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. Looking around I noticed not much students had arrived by then. So why Charlie thought I was gonna be late for school, I couldn't imagine.

The cafeteria looked actually kind of peaceful today, what with no usual buzzing of students' voices.

Not much time had passed when people started filing in. Groups of students began forming. There still were good ten minutes left for the first class to start.

I saw Angela coming towards me. She was my only friend (and my best friend) in the forks high. She was the best person I had ever met in this world and mind you she's not a nerd or something. She's smart and witty. No one can win an argument with her, except me, of course. Almost every boy practically drools over her in the school.

She knew everything about me and by that I mean each and every thing. As much selfish as I actually was, she always tried to cheer me up. She always told me that I wasn't a selfish person but the most selfless person. But the thing told me the most was,

"I smell something fishy about this whole thing. I've said it before and I say it now. It's like we are missing something, and that thing is the most important piece in the big picture."

Angela sat down to the next to me.

"Did you manage fine through the weekend Bella? Look, I am sorry I couldn't be with you this weekend. I know you would have been waiting for me and all. But my grandmother was really sick Bells.i had to go see her."

"It's fine Ang. I figured it." She always worried about me so much. What I did to deserve a friend like that totally blew me out.

"Sometimes I feel really sad bells. I don't know why god felt the need to fill your life with so many hardships. A girl like you deserves the best. I wish everyone saw the real you."

"Aw, I love you girl. But I got what I deserve."

It was then I heard a particular musical laugh. I turned around and saw the back of a bronze haired boy and knew exactly who he was. And now he was here. That means he would be going to Forks High from now on and I was absolutely mesmerized by his laugh.

Edward...

* * *

 **i get my periodic test results tomorrow and God! I'm soo ssccaarreedd and nneerrvvoouuss. I just hope for the best...**

 **Anyways, if you guys ever feel like doing a good deed and make the world a happy place for all then pray for my awesome results.**

 **And please review. It makes my day you know.**

 **So please please please pretty please!**


End file.
